The Hero No One Knows
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: The truth is, you shouldn't read this. I mean, who would want to read about me getting puked out by teleportation portals, getting dragged into a fight with gorgons, and ending up somewhere in California. Well, I did get to meet the internet celebrity named Percy Jackson, but really, my story's not that special. [Chapter 7: Alabaster vs. Juno]
1. Chapter 1: Theodore

Title: _**The Hero No One Knows**_

Chapter 1: It's So Boring

* * *

I didn't want to be an _Einherjar_

But what choice do I have?

* * *

Gorgons. Two of them.

I know I should be panicking and fleeing for my life but I'm not, which was weird.

Well, normally, I'd probably feel very threatened and scared, but earlier, I'd been fighting appliance-headed people and serpopards on a museum with four scribe heretics and one Valkyrie-reincarnate and her einherjars, so I guess the adrenal high from that battle still hasn't left my system yet.

God, that sounded arrogant.

Okay, the truth is, I wasn't fighting. Directly, I mean. I just provided additional support using magic. Though my expertise in magic isn't really that spectacular, aside from my magic being unorthodox.

And... you don't believe me. Yeah, I wouldn't believe myself too if I hadn't seen what I saw and done what I have did.

"What the..." I quickly turned away, only to realize that I wasn't turning to stone after staring into the monster's eyes from more than a few seconds. So Medusa wasn't one of them then. That's a bit of a relief. Even though I knew the monster could still kill me.

"Would you like a sample of our Cheese n' Wieners?" one of the gorgons offered her dented tray full of food.

One should also note that I wasn't pee-my-pants scared because these gorgons looked... weird. Weird in a scary way, of course, but somehow their weird appearance balances out their scariness factor. She had rooster feet, both of them did, and there was some weird boar teeth protruding from their grandma faces. Can you visualize that? Imagine that image, then, with a green Bargain Mart employee vest over a ruined flower-print dress.

Yeah, it looks a bit ridiculous. Even with their glowing red eyes and snake hair.

"Excuse me?" I looked at the samples, feeling like antagonizing the gorgon's behavior would warrant an unpleasant reaction from her. The samples this gorgon with green viper snakes for hair looked legit alright. Almost too tempting to resist.

"They're only $2.99 in aisle three." she said.

The other gorgon, the one with coral snakes in her head, after seeing me get spit out by a portal earlier, finally got her bearings and attacked the other man.

The man I had bumped into earlier, I mean.

What do you mean you're confused? I...

You want me to start from the beginning? It's a long story.

...do you want me to _really_ tell you _everything_?

Fine, I'll keep it short.

Imagine that average and average-looking classmate of yours in school. The one who gets the average grades (Bs mostly, some As and some Cs), the one who's athletic prowess was not impressive nor was it horrible (he could play, but other kids are just naturally _better_ than him). That classmate that doesn't stand out much, but everyone knows he's there because he's so ordinary. He's distant to everyone too but he's actually pretty pleasant to be around with.

That's me.

No, I wasn't that mysterious orphaned character with that dark, elusive past from those teen novels. I'm not. I'm just your average, well-adjusted, ordinary joe who's really a non-entity when around people his age.

To roughly quote Emma Stone from that movie; I used to be anonymous, invisible to the opposite sex, if google earth were a girl, she wouldn't find me dressed up as a ten-story building.

That's me.

At least, until I tried meeting my supposed lab partner for chemistry, who was attacked by a three-legged zombie horse, then end up being wrongfully recruited by a Greek demigod, only to be deported back because of not being a demigod. Oh, and getting sidetracked and asking for sanctuary in New York's Per Ankh Nome, and...

...still listening?

Okay, the point is, I just recently got mixed into this inter-pantheon business a couple of months ago.

What do you mean I still haven't explained how I ended up getting puked out by a portal and cornered by two Greek monsters?

I'm still getting there and you're rushing me.

Back to that lab partner of mine, _she_ turned out to be a divine reincarnate imprisoned inside a mortal host, who's host produced another soul. It's a conceptual theory that I have in my head that would explain why she had two souls (aside from her einherjars) inhabiting her body.

Which is just my obnoxious way of saying 'I have no idea why she's like that.'

And because I was nosy, I ended getting dragged into her business. Not that's she's to blame; the situation was unfortunate because bad luck seem to be piling up on her.

Our most recent adventure together, if you'd call it an adventure, was meeting up in a museum that was then attacked by _kemetic_, or Egyptian, monsters because coincidentally, the Kane siblings (aka badass magicians) and two other scribes, or Egyptian magicians, were looking for a book in said museum.

We helped each other out in battling the monsters and sometime after the battle, a portal appeared and started to suck everything and everyone in.

To tell you the truth, I have no idea how I managed to close said portal; I think my efforts in doing Divine Words, or unwritten magic, worked... but I'm not so sure considering I have just gotten dragged into the portal when I had cast the spell.

And that is how I, finally, ended up here, where I got puked out by the portal and bumping into this intimidating young man with black hair and sea-green eyes. Oh and he was being chased by gorgons.

...yeah, I know.

Anyway, I watched the young man bring out a pen from his pocket. It looked like an ordinary-looking one but then he uncapped it.

And it was pure awesomeness! The pen turned into a sword, and I've only seen two other things do the same thing, my lab partner's bracelet (that turned into a rapier) and Katie Gardner's hairpin (that turned into a gauche). If you're wondering, Katie was the one who thought that my lab partner was a demigod. Katie also tried to get us into camp Half-Blood.

With his sword, the young man actually beheaded the attacking gorgon, who then exploded into a pile of dust.

The other gorgon, the one who was offering Cheese n' Wieners to me, wasn't affected with the vaporization of her companion. "Well, are you gonna take a sample?" she asked with a smile, or at least, I think she was smiling.

Not a second more, she too exploded into monster dust as the young man stabbed her in the back.

We stared at each other's eyes for a second, me finally getting scared as the young man's glare assessed me - like he was staring into my soul.

"You okay there?" His expression lightened, a complete 360, and returned the sword in its pen form.

I nodded, trying to stand up.

He extended a hand and I gladly took it.

Pulling me up, I eyed him. For one thing, he needed a bath. And some sleep. Lots of sleep. A change of clothes too for the hobo-look simply instilled more fear, in my honest opinion.

"Thanks," I patted my clothes to get rid of the monster dust on me, "I'm Theo by the way."

"Percy." he said absent-mindedly, looking at the two piles of monster sand on the floor.

Remembering the fight I had participated not too long ago, the one where my allies and I noticed that monsters were reforming way too quickly, I got his drift.

"Let's go some place... safer." I told him.

* * *

"I think I've seen you before." I told him as I watched him inhale his food.

We were not that far from the place where we fought the gorgons when Percy's stomach grumbled. I felt bad for him so that's how we ended up here, in a nearby diner. Me paying for Percy's meal since he _did_ save my life.

"That'll be helpful," He told me as he gobbled up his mash potatoes. I'm not rich, but I did just withdrew all of the money I earned from my part time jobs from my bank account. It wasn't much, but at least I could pay for the huge amount of food that we ordered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, ignoring the looks from the other people around us. Actually they were not too pleased at seeing hobo Percy inside the diner, but one look from him and everyone, even the toughest looking person in the room, shut up and avoided eye contact.

"I..." he paused, thinking, of how to phrase what he was about to say, "think I lost my memory."

I looked at him, because I believe him, wholeheartedly, "Amnesia?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. I mean, I just think my mind's all hazy and jumbled."

Could be a defense mechanism after viewing something traumatic. I mean, I think that's something my psychiatrist mom would say. Knowing how this Percy guy, a definitely probable demigod, I'm sure he's seen things one should not have seen.

"Really?" I leaned closer, taking a sip from my glass of orange juice.

He nodded.

"Well, what're the things that you remember?"

"Not much," he stopped eating and went into deep thought, "All I know is my name. Percy Jackson."

Percy Jackson.

Wait. Wait, wait, wait.

_The_ Percy Jackson.

"Did you say Percy Jackson?" I did a double-take and I know I'm not mistaking it, "The outlaw that was the center of attention from a few years ago?"

"I used to be a what?"

"An underaged outlaw." I told him, "Now, you're an internet celebrity!" I told him, giddy all of a sudden, "I mean, seriously, the things you've done... from being linked to several building damages, to participating in mass riots, and slipping off a country only to appear on a high-end restaurant for a date in Paris to name a few."

"I did _what_?!" he sounded really surprised.

He's like Kaiser Soze, Chuck Norris and James Bond all rolled into one. His reputation has become so famous (or infamous, depending on the person) that the Percy Jackson rumor has become an urban legend. Like, the only thing more famous that Percy would be Slenderman.

"I don't think I was a good person back then."

"Well," I tried to compose myself, "You have an urban legend website. Filled with CCTV videos of your exploits and stuff. Not to mention the amount of fame you have in blogs and fansites. I even read a fanfiction of yours once."

"What's a fanfiction?" but I didn't hear him, officially in a fanboying mode.

_Oh, and you're my hero,_ I wanted to say but I didn't want to scare him , if _the_ Percy Jackson has the ability to be scared, I mean. Tony, my best friend, and I even went as far as to get grey highlights before because Percy Jackson used to be sporting one.

"I didn't think you're a demigod, though." Another notch up his awesomeness list.

"You know I'm a demigod?" he asked.

"Not until I saw you use a Celestial Bronze weapon."

"You mean this?" he showed me his pen, "I thought this was made from Imperial Gold?"

I tried to touch the pen only for my hand to phase through it, "What's an Imperial Gold?"

Percy ignored my question as his eyes widened at seeing my hand phase through, "You're mortal?"

"Hundred percent." I told him. At least, that's what everyone tells me.

There was a pause, me and Percy trying to absorb all the information that had been dumped on us.

"So how'd you end up getting spit out by a portal? Mortals don't usually do that. Even for recreation." he had a lopsided smile.

Percy Jackson has a sense of humor. Awesome.

"It's a long story." I told him. He seemed to not be intrigued by that and continued to eat.

The food that I ordered arrived and I was about to start eating to when my phone vibrated from my pocket.

I picked it up and, not really looking at the caller ID, said, "Yeah?"

"_Where are you_?" It was my best friend's voice.

"Tony?"

"_Some chick broke into my house asking me to call you_," he sounded angry, "_and she's got a sword planted on my throat._" he coughed, like he got kicked in the stomach, "_So... where are you_?"

Oh crap, it's probably Daphne, the lab partner I was talking about.

"I... don't know." Truly, I didn't. Just a few minutes ago, Percy just saved me from the gorgons and we've only just started eating so...

"_What do you mean you don't know?_" he asked irately, "_What-hey! That's mine. Okay, it's yours_."

There was a struggle on the other end of the line before a new voice said, "_Theo_."

God, her voice, "Daphne."

"_Of all the stupid, idiotic things stupid, idiotic boys would do, voluntarily letting yourself get swallowed by a magical wormhole is on the top of the list._"

"You're alright," I ignored her tirade, "that's good."

She huffed, "_So, where are you?_" I didn't know why I was smiling but I guess this was her way of showing her relief.

"I think," I told her, "I passed by a sign that had Tilden Park written all over it."

"_What_?!" Daphne's voice went up an octave, "_You're no longer in the state. Again_."

"Huh? Where am I?"

"_California_."

"Where?!" I think I didn't hear it properly.

"_Just stay where you are, for a while, at least. I'm coming to get you._" She told me.

"And how are you gonna do that?"

There was a pause, "_I'll think of something_."

I felt thankful, but where Daphne's concerned, it's always complicated, "Okay, call me again when you think of a plan."

She readily agreed and hung up.

I placed my phone back into my pocket and met Percy's gaze.

"Friends." I simply told him.

"I think I have friends, but I don't remember them." he told me sadly. "Also, there's a name in my head that feels really important to me, Anna-" he stopped, "Well, it's..."

I didn't want to upset my hero anymore so I tried to change the subject, "So, where you headed?"

Percy finished his fifth burger, "To some place a wolf told me." he said vaguely.

"A wolf?" I tried to understand what he said, but I didn't have the energy because I was hungry too, "Nevermind. Eat first."

"Cheers to that," he raised his glass of coke.

* * *

Hera's gamble was starting to crumble, and her ire was felt throughout Olympus. Other gods left when she came into their view, and even her husband was staying in the sidelines where she was concerned. But it wasn't like she could tell anyone why she was so angry for if they found out that she was the meddler, then all hell would break loose. Especially with her husband.

Besides, their dual personas were starting to fight within themselves. And it's starting to take everyone to the edge.

* * *

Hecate, in the Realm of Magi, with Isis and Freya shared a laugh at the cow's plans being undone. Hecate, because she was still very angry at Hera for voting to vaporize Alabaster, and Isis and Freya because Hera's ego has become too big lately. And crushing the cow's plans felt nice, and would serve as a reminder that Hera there are consequences with directly meddling with _Fates_ mortals.

* * *

We talked for a while, and somewhere along the way (me probably wanting to impress my idol) I started to talk about my ordinary life. I thought I'd bore him but Percy actually ended up listening intently about what my life was like. Like my life was far more interesting than _his._

"Must be nice." He told me when we were done eating, "To live a life like yours."

"Huh?" I didn't know what to say, "But... my life's totally boring."

He shook his head, "I may not remember much, but I think I've always known that my life has always been... suspenseful. I think people mistake that life as a perfect life but it's not. My life is always about surviving today. To live just one more day. That because tomorrow, a monster might attack you in broad daylight and kill you on sight. A peaceful life like yours? Only a unattainable and false dream to someone like me."

I felt bad for him, and here I thought that he was living the life full of adventure and excitement, only to forget to take into account of what it must've been like to _really_ live his life. Of what he must've felt of living such a life.

Is this the feeling my schoolmate, Katie Gardner (another demigod), felt?

_Katie_.

Wait.

"I think I know someone who might know you."

Bringing out my phone, I search for Katie's home number. She didn't own a phone because owning one would be like red flagging herself to nearby monsters, so I've been told. And demigods wouldn't really be able to use it with their dyslexia and stuff.

Granted, Katie just about vanished after the senior's graduation program, but it's still worth a shot.

Trying to call Katie _is_ worth a shot.

I just know it.

I pressed the 'call' button and waited for the other line to pick up.

* * *

Morpheous stared at the image of Theodore and Percy Jackson talking.

"Good," he smiled,

.

"..._and the Tree's unsung Requiem shall commence._."

.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of FICTION**

**The events, characters and names are fictional and/or derived from real mythology**

**and the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles series are owned by Rick Riordan**

**and the Type-Moon concepts are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi**

**By writing this fanfic, no offense is intended to anyone**

* * *

**NOTES: **This is a sequel to my story "My Hard to Believe Mythological Experience' check it out if you're interested. So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2: Daphne

Title: _**The Hero No One Knows**_

Chapter 2: Boys are stupid.

* * *

I didn't wish for this...

But I needed to save you.

* * *

That idiot.

It wasn't that I needed help with the blackhole sucking us in, no. I had everything under control.

...okay, maybe I didn't, but that's not at excuse for that idiot to do what he did.

The stupid idiot probably thought that he needed to sacrifice himself for me. Or some stupid chauvinistic tripe like that.

Boys are idiots. All of them.

* * *

After the debacle at the museum, after Theo had closed the spatial distortion (with a butchered form of Divine Words, of all things), I knew it was up to me to make sure that the raven-haired idiot was alright.

Bet that idiot didn't think of what happens _after_ he got sucked by the portal.

Where to go though...

Knowing how typical of a teenage he is, he's probably got a phone. A phone I could call.

I didn't know his number, however.

Maybe I should visit his home?

* * *

It's not like I could outright explain to his mom about what happened earlier in the museum.

Plus, her son's somewhere out there, who, indefinitely, would not be around her household. For a couple of days, at least.

I knew he'd owe me too, so I let Skeggold, the mid-level Aesir in me, do some Mist illusion. After that, all she knew about her son was that he was spending his summer vacation somewhere out of town.

After that I asked and I found out that Theo's got a best friend.

.

And said best friend's address.

.

* * *

Perhaps I shouldn't have broken into his room through his window. Also, threatening him with a sword pointed at his throat was a _little_ overkill.

I should note, however, that the idiot's best friend felt... different. He had that thing about him that made you be on guard. So it wasn't entirely my fault.

"Call him," I had him pinned on the ground, my foot on his lower back as I towered above him.

* * *

"Is he in trouble?" his best friend asked when I handed his phone back to him.

"He is, when I find him." I told him. Stupid idiot, that Theodore. Maybe I should call him something equally stupid like Thediot or something.

"I'm going with you."

..._sigh._ I couldn't even convince him that it'd be dangerous. Well, he had a car so maybe I should take that into consideration.

What? I _will_ pay for the gas and keep him safe. I didn't want to kill Theo's best friend after all.

* * *

"You let him _what_?" This was the first time I had heard Theo raise his voice at me. To any one, really.

"It's not that I didn't try to dissuade him. I did." At sword point too, I should add but didn't.

Tony was getting himself ready, like getting a change of clothes and some toiletries, as I waited for him outside his house.

"You could've threatened him." He told me angrily.

"Asking people to threaten your friends. Pretty solid philosophy there." Somehow, teasing this angry Theo felt fun.

He ignored my side comment, "How would he explain himself to his parents?"

"Says they're gone on some honeymoon cruise or something." I told him.

"...Oh yeah, they're celebrating their 25th anniversary."

The door opened and Tony came out from the house carrying a stuffed knapsack.

"Is that Theo?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Let me talk to him." I gave him his phone back.

* * *

"You're paying for the gas." He told me when he was done talking to Theo. He led me to his truck. It looked old, used-up but reliable (somehow).

I simply raised a brow and stared at him.

"I'm a high school student." He told me simply, which Michael Yew (an einherjar spirit that was in my body) interpreted as, 'I'm poor.' Which is a genuine contradiction because Theo's best friend belonged to a family that was quite well-known and well-off in these parts.

I just shrugged and took the passenger seat as he took the driver's seat. He started the engine and handed his iPhone to me.

"Open the GPS." He told me, and I did.

He stepped on the pedal and off we went.

However, I realize that we were not going to the direction where the GPS map was telling us to go.

"Where are we going?"

Without looking at me, he said, "Theo said we're meeting with someone first."

* * *

I hadn't seen Katie in months. It was a little awkward at first, but she was still the same: nice and motherly.

"That Theo is an idiot." I told her.

Katie smiled at me and whispered into my ear. "All boys are."

There was a stir in me, and Michael materialized.

"Katie." He was smiling at her.

"Michael?" she looked surprised, eyes widened. "You're... _alive_?"

He scratched his head. "Yes... or no. Um... Not really. I mean, it's complicated."

"Well, we didn't find your body." She stared at him, looking bewildered. "...something's different."

"I'm... an einherjar now. Daphne's einherjar."

* * *

Isn't it weird that the people I knew somehow knew each other? I found out that Katie and Michael used to belong to the same camp. Camp Half-Blood I mean. It's a safe haven for demigods. I also found out that Katie and Michael are the counselors of their respective cabin. Well, Michael used to be, when he was alive.

"...Daphne found me in the bridge where I last fought. Well, found my spirit. The damsel in distress was being chased by a Lycan and a pack of dogs." He recounted the time when he swore to be an einherjar. "You know I can't resist helping a girls out?"

Katie actually laughed, "So you're a warrior fighting for Daphne now?"

"More like her butler. I do everything..." He then started a totally false spiel about me being a lazy ass and the things he do to 'serve' me. Dear God, he's such a perv.

Anyway, listening to them exchange information, I found out that Theo had somehow found someone important to Katie's camp. That's why Katie was coming with us; she was meeting up with Theo and that person, so she could escort the important person back to their camp.

To be honest, I felt safer too (considering the underworld's bounty over my head) having an experienced , battle-hardened demigod on our side. We're already noticeable enough, so having a demigod among us isn't such a significance in being sensed by monsters.

"Michael," Katie face turned serious, "there's something wrong with Iris Messages."

They had spent a good amount of Tony's time preparing his stuff with getting Michael acquainted with the new on-goings of the demigod world. Like how this Percy Jackson guy defeated Kronos, only to end up missing, then getting found by Theo.

"So we can't call Annabeth?" Michael Yew asked after Tony started his car. I took a seat where I could listen to Katie and Michael talk as Tony drove his pick-up truck.

"Yeah." Katie nodded, "And you should've seen her, all the eyebags and being too thin and running herself down. I'm meeting up with Percy to personally bring him back to camp since I figured letting the girl know that her boyfriend's been found would do her some good."

"Have you tried calling their residence number?" I asked, I mean Theo somehow managed to contact Katie using her home's landline.

"I would've called her already if I knew it."

* * *

"- _Are you sure about this? About saving the boy? _-" Skeggold, or Gold, asked inside my head. Since we shared the same body, talking to each other was like telepathy.

_I owe hi__m_. At least I felt like I did. Also, somehow, I feel like I'm responsible for his safety. Because one way or another, _I_ was the one who originally dragged him into this... world.

.

_Besides, he'd do the same for me, should the situation be reversed._

_._

"- _Well then, let this journey be a test to all the experience and wisdom you've accumulated over the obstacles we've been through_ -"

.

And that's the last thing we talked about before our truck suddenly stopped.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of FICTION**

**The events, characters and names are fictional and/or derived from real mythology**

**and the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles series are owned by Rick Riordan**

**and the Type-Moon concepts are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi**

**By writing this fanfic, no offense is intended to anyone**

* * *

**NOTES: **Yes, Daphne's chapters will generally be shorter that Theo's. On a side note, a friend of mine had ask why I am adding Type-Moon concepts on it. My answer: Have you read the Type-Moon's wiki page in Magic? As well as other concepts? Yeah, it's a fun read. I like the idea of conceptual magic after all. Also, Alabaster will finally make an appearance on the next chapter. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Theodore

Title: _**The Hero No One Knows**_

Chapter 3: the Sons of the Sea and Magic

* * *

I didn't want to be an _Einherjar_

But what choice do I have?

* * *

"_Hello..._"

Someone picked up the call but it wasn't Katie Gardner. "Uh, Katie Gardner's residence?"

"_Yeah..._"it sounded like a child's voice. A girl's. "_But who's this?_"

"Theo." I told the kid, "I used to be her schoolmate."

"_Okay._" she then yellled out Katie's name and a few moments later...

"_Hello?_"

"Katie?"

"_Who's this?_" Figures she wouldn't remember me. After the previous incident at school, where I got introduced to her, and the incident where she thought that Daphne and I were demigods (but wasn't), I didn't get to see her around. Plus, she was a senior in high school by the time I got to know her, so the last time I saw her was on the senior year's graduation day.

Percy beside me was looking hopeful.

"It's Theo." Still, I had hoped that she would remember me, no matter how fleeting our time together was.

It took her a moment, but she finally recognized me, "_Theo?_" She laughed, "_How are you?_"

"I'm fine." And we exchanged a few pleasantries until...

"_This isn't a social call isn't it?_"

I sighed, "I'm afraid so, Katie." I turned to Percy, "Do you know someone named Percy Jackson?"

Her breath hitched, "_P-Percy Jackson?_"

"Yeah."

It was like she had to compose herself because she took a deep breath, "_Yes, I know someone named Percy Jackson. He's a demigod, in fact. But Theo, he's missing._"

I leaned to Percy and told him that Katie knew about him. And it was like a huge weight got lifted from him.

"_Why do you ask?_"

Percy was ecstatic. "I think," I told Katie, "I found him." And then I explained how I ended up getting puked out from a portal and bumping into Percy and getting chased by gorgons.

What do you mean I'm red-flagging myself and Katie? I didn't use the word 'gorgon.' Duh, I'm not stupid. I simply called the Egyptian monsters as 'evil nasties' and the gorgons as 'snake-headed grandmas.'

"_You've had a pretty exciting summer._"

"I'm okay now." I told her.

"_That's good._" Her voice was motherly and kind, "_So, how's Percy?_"

"You could talk to him yourself, if you want" I handed the phone to Percy, who was honestly shaking in his seat in, what I believe, joy and relief.

"Hello?" Percy's voice was tentative but hopeful.

"Do you really know me?" And he smiled when he heard Katie's answer.

"That's good." he sighed in relief.

He then froze, "Did you say Annabeth?"

...Annabeth?

He smiled, tears forming in his eyes, "Yes... Yes, I remember now. Annabeth Chase."

It was truly a touching feat to see someone like Percy overcome with emotion. I know I'd sound like a fanboy, but a teary Percy Jackson is a manly Percy Jackson. 'Nuff said.

"Thank you." he paused, "Katie, right?"

His eyes met mine then and i was genuine and full of relief and mirth, "Thank you."

He handed my phone back and Katie said, "_I'm going to meet up with you guys there. I'm bringing you both home, so stay put. Okay?_"

I smiled, touched by her concern. But... what about Daphne?

"Hold on."

* * *

"You let him _what?!_" I had just hung up on Katie, telling her that I would tell Daphne the news, only to be bombarded with Daphne's news that my best friend somehow found out about my predicament and has decided to tag along with Daphne on fetching me. Here in California.

Oh and she just did her Mist voodoo on my mom without asking my permission.

"It's not that I tried to dissuade him, I did." I believe her, somehow, but I'm just too angry at her for agreeing.

No, Tony shouldn't be dragged here. It's bad enough I got mixed into this mess, another innocent is just... "You could've threatened him."

"Asking people to threaten you friends. Pretty solid philosophy there." And she had the gall to joke around. This is _so_ not a joking matter.

I just... I can't even...

"How would he even explain himself to his parents?" It's not like he could just tell his parents that he's going on a dangerous roadtrip with a total stranger to fetch his best friend who, for some unexplainable reason, ended up in another state. I mean, only someone who's been Mist-ed would - wait a second...

"Says they're gone on some honeymoon cruise or something."

Crap.

"...Oh yeah, they're celebrating their 25 anniversary." I totally forgot about that. Tony was also supposed to spend the week over at my house too, with his parents gone.

Speaking of parents: I'm still upset at Daphne that she let Gold to enchant my mom without asking for my permission first. That's like, me lying to her, and I seldom lie to my mom.

"Is that Theo?" I heard Tony's voice, "Let me talk to him."

There was a pause until, "You're an idiot. You know that, right?" Was the first thing he told me, "How'd you even end up as far as _California_ of all places?"

"You should stay at home." I told him.

"You're a dumbass if you think I'd leave you behind." There was an incident that happened sometime ago that introduced gods and monsters to my best friend. One where he got bit by the snake end of a chimera and somehow end up surviving the injury.

"I need you to take care of my mom." Without me by her side, especially with all these Mist and gods business, well I could only think of the worst.

"See, that's the thing. That weird chick just told me that I have a distinct stench. One that made her, and possibly nearby monsters, alert. It'll probably be best if _I_ stay away from her." I know the smug douche is smiling, "Unless you want me out in the open, then it's best if I accompany the chick that you seem to know, whom I don't seem to know for some reason. She's pretty hot too, by the way."

I didn't like where he was going, "Tony, I know you're my best friend but..."

"...I know, I know. I'll behave. Besides, I'm not one to mess with someone else's territory."

I grunted, not really understanding what he meant by the territory part. "...good. But do be careful, Tony. I'd hate myself if something bad happens to you."

"I will, mom."he joked.

"Anyway," I looked at Percy, who was still eating (like, it's his eighth plate), "Can you do me a favor?"

"...hm?"

"Someone else is going to accompany you." I told him.

"Who?"

* * *

I had just paid the bill and had just told Katie that Daphne and Tony were picking her up. I didn't tell my best friend though that I had just met _the_ Percy Jackson - I wanted to surprise him because he probably idolizes Percy more than I do.

It was nice that these people were taking the effort of picking me up and accompanying me back hom. I felt... important. And cherished. Which is a really, really nice feeling.

"So, what now?" Percy and I had just stepped out of the diner. We knew we at least had to stay put for a couple of days until Daphne and the others would get here. Besides, Percy looked like his fatigue is setting in, and he probably, desperately, needed a hot shower and a nice bed.

"You could use a shower." I told him, grinning, "And some sleep."

He tiredly nodded, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Let's go find a place where we could stay for a while." I didn't think I had enough funds to find a comfortable place to stay, but a dingy motel would do - since I could probably do a simply 'clean' spell or something to make the place a better place to stay.

I brought out my smart phone and started to search for such places. "Give me a sec," I told him.

Percy was still pretty alert with the surroundings, whether this be because of the gorgons from earlier or because of habit. He saw me looking at him, and he shrugged, gripping his pen in his hands as he shifted, "You never know when a monster would show up."

"Relax," I told him as I scrolled through cheap inns and motels. "We're in a clearing, if someone would attack us, we'd see it a mile awa-"

"-look out!" Percy pushed me out of the way, and I landed flat on my butt. Good thing I had a good grip on my phone, because my mom would kill me if it got wrecked or something. It didn't see it, but a ball of luminescent energy was hurled to our direction.

"Percy Jackson!" A strong voice, one that came surprisingly from a boy not older than me, called out. His Killing Intent chilled me to the bone even though it wasn't directed at me. I know I said I was new and noobish in my magical tutelage, but even a beginner like me felt his strong energy. It was just overwhelming that I felt a dreadful chill run down my spine.

Percy, however, wasn't phased with the boy's killing intent or strong energies. He simply stood strong and turned his pen into his sword, reflecting a Killing Intent that was in a league of its own.

A middle-aged man appeared beside the boy, like how Daphne's einherjars appeared when they materialize. "Alabaster! What on earth-"

The boy ignored the man, "Percy Jackson! You will die before my hands today!" He summoned another ball of magical energy and hurled it to Percy.

Percy used his sword to change the ball's trajectory by hitting it with his sword like a baseball bat. The ball swerved and then collided to the ground, and to my shock, a huge crater formed from the ball's collision.

My hero didn't appear to be as shocked as I was, but he seemed a little surprised. "Look," he said slowly and evenly, "I don't know what's happening, but can I just apologize?" He took a defensive step back, "For whatever it is that I did?"

"This is revenge for my brothers, my sisters, and everyone that you killed, You murderer!" And the boy took off towards us, hurling ball after ball of magical energy grenades. Not only that, he commanded elements like fire and lightning the likes of which was a feat I have never seen before. And I have seen Sarah Jacobi and the Kane siblings use magic before.

But there was something weird with Percy. Sure, some of the fire balls and lightning bolts would hit him, but it wasn't doing any significant damage on him. Like, he was invulnerable.

The boy, aware or unaware of this, kept his attacks on Percy. And even though Percy seemed invulnerable, I knew he was getting tired. And exhaustion was never a good thing in battle.

"Alabaster!" The boy's companion called out, "Stop this!" But the boy didn't listen and the companion vanished like that of Daphne's einherjars.

Pretty soon, the boy switched from elemental magic to _pure magic._ He probably figured out that elemental or _physical_ magic wasn't doing any significant damage to someone like Percy, who seems to be protected by a _concept_. A concept that is _invulnerability_.

I've only read about this on Lucas' (my _Kemetic _teacher) and Clemence's (my _Nordic_ or _Celtic_ -I'm not really sure myself- teacher), that _invulnerability_ without using one's own energies is powered by a _concept_. Wherein such a concept is supplemented by the will of the Cosmos. To put it simply, Percy possesses the ability to negate physical reality - a reality governed by causality (or a _cause-and-effect_ theory). If you try to stab him, he won't bleed, or, if you burn him, he won't turn to ash.

It's like saying that Percy exists in an entirely different plane of reality. A universe where he isn't governed by _our _rules.

I felt a shiver down my spine upon thinking of how someone like Percy was able to attain godhood. No, he isn't a god. At least not yet. And he isn't immortal, I'm sure of it.

He's... _invulnerable_.

Of that I am sure.

But Alabaster has probably realized this. And that the only way to fight a _concept_ is with another _concept._ Fight fire with fire, I suppose. I've only started to read about such magicks, but I've only begun to understand that concepts can be used to negate other concepts.

How? um...

Suppose, a god threw a rock that was prophesied to be on motion forever. One person can use all of his efforts and energy to try and stop that rock, but since the universe has decided that the rock _should _forever be in motion, the person's efforts, at best, would only serve as to slow down the rock. This is because that person's will or energy or might is not bottomless, unlike the power placed upon the rock, which is limitless. Now, if a strong effort or power is used to try and negate the motion of the rock, the universe would use _its own_ energy, its limitless energy, to keep that rock in motion indefinitely. And no matter how strong that energy is, it would be no match to the endless power that the Cosmos contains.

To put it simply, it's like trying to subtract any number to infinity. Where the person's main goal is to eradicate the number infinity to zero.

So what should one do then? Well, I'm not good in math, but I know that basically, the only way to reduce something to zero is when (1) something is multiplied to zero, and, (2) two same things are subtracted to each other. The ones about division are on another league on it's own so, let's stick with the first two that I mentioned, so it'll be easier to comprehend.

Anyway, but infinity doesn't exist (at least not as a rational or real number). So if infinity is subtracted to infinity, and while it should (theoretically) be zero, it would actually be _undefined_. To juxtapose it, if a concept is used to eliminate another concept, then the result would be _undefined_ or chaos.

And that process, the act of using a concept to combat other concepts, can be called (actually, I'm probably the only one who calls it that) as the creation of a _paradox_, a form of Chaos. Where the undefined _is_ the paradox, you get me?

Then, let's consider that the purpose of the Cosmos is to reject Chaos. That is, it would try to eliminate the Chaos, known now as _paradoxes_, by negating the two concepts and reduce them to nothing. The universe would forcibly cancel out each of the concepts because the interaction of the two concepts would be against the Cosmos' purpose, and that is the maintenance of Order. That, or the Cosmos would just reject them to another spatial plane governed by another set of Laws, or something, I guess... I'm not really sure myself because I've never seen a paradox occur.

Anyway that's just the basics to _pure _or_ conceptual_ magic. And I know (because, I am only a noob here) that this knowledge is just the tip of the iceberg.

Confused? Yeah, me too.

So back to the fight then, Alabaster would yell 'slash' or 'strike' and it was like, his line of sight would exhibit what he commanded. He would call forth the word 'cut' and a straight line, from the ground he stood on, to as far as the farthest tree I could see in this clearing, would be sliced in half. Like Divine Words from those Egyptians.

Good thing Percy was agile and had amazing reflexes because I wouldn't want to test out if the things I told you about were true.

Percy needed my help, so no matter how inferior I am in magic against someone like this boy, I had to do something. So I summoned my _Grimoire_, or my magical book that can act as a conduit of my magic, and brought forth the Elemental Pact I had with a dryad named Sarah. Her Pact with me enabled me control over fauna, though it wasn't as good as compared to Katie, who was a demigod of Demeter.

I knew that, one-on-one, I wouldn't stand a chance against the boy and his mastery in the arcane arts, but he was currently preoccupied and if I could bind him with Sarah's vines before he'd notice it then...

.

_Please work_...

.

So I concentrated, and beneath Alabaster's feet, vines started to grow from the ground. The boy was too preoccupied that he didn't seem to notice the binds starting to ensnare his right leg and when he least expect it, I hoisted him high above the air.

He let out a yelp of surprise but quickly got his wits right.

"_Cut._" he called, and the vines snapped in two. He fell into the ground, but he did it in a graceful way that made the collision less painful.

Alabaster met my gaze, and all I saw was pure, cold hate. "You would help a monster?!"

"_I_ would help a friend." I told him.

"A friend who felt no remorse in killing hundreds of other demigods." He started to use a language that sounded something like Greek, but older. Ancient, in fact. Scarier too. And it's effects on his _words_ were amplified tenfold.

He yelled something in Ancient Greek and I literally felt the earth tremble with his words.

So this is what _Pure Magic_ is like. The power this boy added to his words was unbelievable,

I, however, didn't believe a thing he was telling me about, didn't care if it was true or not, "Percy saved my life and someone like that cannot be the same Percy you're talking about."

"The you must be a total fool," and he yelled an Ancient Greek incantation that made dozes of blocks of ice form around him. "Do yourself a favor, and stay away from this fight; this monster only wishes to use you as a tool to further the gods' plans. That is why he saved you."

"That's not true." My resolve didn't falter, "The Percy I sat with and shared a meal with isn't that kind of person." He then hurled the blocks of ice. In response, I summoned a pre-written hieroglyph I had written on my Grimoire, one that produced a barrier around me. But even if my energy levels had just been replenished with the food I ate at the diner earlier, I couldn't make the barrier strong enough to protect me against them and the huge blocks of hale easily broke through the shield and I had to think fast and dodge them carefully.

"Even if what you say is true," I called out, bearing the pain I got from being hit by a couple of non-threatening blocks of ice that I wasn't able to dodge, "Have you at least tried to know why Percy would do such a thing?"

He was getting irritated and impatient and the boy threw an energy ball to my direction. I didn't have enough energy to move my body at that point, and I was honestly expecting the worst. But it never came for Percy came to my aid and used his sword to ricochet the attack.

"We were at war." He said, as if he had recalled, "I remember... being on a ship full of monsters... and..."

"People like us!" Alabaster screamed, "And they were kids! Some were no older than eight. And you killed them all!" The boy called out a spell that I think was the Ancient Greek for 'smash'.

...Percy lowered his weapon a little, dropping his guard, and the blow hit him squarely on the chest.

I didn't know what came to me at that time, but I think I used up most of my energy to call out a spell that was something similar Divine Words; 'protect!' I had yelled, and I felt it. I felt his spell momentarily stop, and I guess it somehow cushioned the full blow and the full concept of his spell because Percy was only sent a couple of feet away and wasn't reduced to a pulping mess of gore.

"Percy!" I called out and ran to his side, kneeling beside him.

"Theo, don't." He groaned, trying to sit up. He stood up and Alabaster threw an energy grenade at him. Like before, Percy didn't try to dodge the attack and accepted the blow full on.

It was like Percy was accepting Alabaster's attacks. He was surrendering himself to this boy.

He was sent flying another couple of feet away.

I couldn't watch, and I knew I had to do something.

I stepped in between them.

"Theo," Percy groaned.

I looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry."

I returned my gaze to the boy.

"So is that it?" I taunted as I summoned more vines to try and ensnare him. "'An eye for an eye'? He killed your comrades so you have to kill him to get even?"

He raised an arm and fire merged from his hand, "Shut up!" The flames incinerated the vines, "You don't know anything!"

The fire continued to creep towards us, so I summoned water by activating a hieroglyph in my Grimoire.

Fire and water collided, creating a hot steam that made me sweat and flinch, but I held on to my spell, "Yes, I don't understand. I don't understand _you_ at all." Even if I had the element that was stronger against his element, he still had the upper hand because of the sheer willpower he was placing on his spell, "What you're doing isn't some sort of mission, or even something that is meant to benefit anyone. If anything, you're just chasing a personal vendetta that would only benefit you by lessen the guilt you feel."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He was using more energy now, but was easily losing his focus. I knew I was pushing him to his emotional limit, just as he was quickly exhausting my magical reserves.

"I..."

His assault on my softened.

"I..."

But the strength he had over the flame was too powerful for my water to overcome. And I was running out of energies.

"They counted on _me_. Every one of them," he turned to Percy, "And you! You killed them all!"

"So they followed you and your orders," Any more than that and I knew that I'd drop unconscious, so I stopped the spell and sidestepped away from the fire. I still got burned, but at least it wasn't serious, "So even if it wasn't Percy who attacked you, they would've still died."

"That's not it!" he looked at me, eyes betraying what he was saying, "He killed them. Every one of them."

"C'mon," I tried to sound playful, even though my body was really hurting all over, "You and I both know that's not what you're _really_ angry about."

He started to shiver, and he collapsed on the ground, "No... No... No..." tears welling on his eyes.

It was then that Percy appeared in front of him, "You were scared. We all were." He placed a hand on the sobbing boy.

"But they died." Alabaster's tears were flowing now, "They all died because they followed me."

Percy offered a kind smile, "I have a friend. He's the son of Hades." It looks like his memories are resurfacing now, and I'm happy for him, "And he tells me that in his father's realm, your friends never regretted following you."

Alabaster looked at the older boy, "What?"

Percy's smile was lopsided now, "You know, after all the curse words they threw at him."

Alabaster cracked a smile, "I still hate you."

Percy tilted his head, "Hate enough to kill me?"

"...you won the war." Alabaster wiped the tears from his cheeks, "I guess, I shouldn't dwell in the past."

Percy grinned.

"But that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you do something bad again."

Percy grinned wider, "I can live with that."

All this, I was a spectator until the injuries I got from my battle with Alabaster started to glare up, and I blacked out.

* * *

Not a single Olympian deity was able to see the skirmish of the sea god's son and the son of magic for Hera had used her powers to cloak their presence.

Aside from Hecate, and Hera didn't know _Hecate_ saw Alabaster fight Percy, not one of them was aware that the Moirae's most important pawns have met: Percy, the champion of the Olympians; Alabaster, the most valued general of the Titan army.

No one but the Moirae noticed the mortal, Theo: the dream god's wild card. A seedling planted by a Dream and the facets of Magic herself.

* * *

In the higher plane, the arbiters of Destiny, those who weave the intricate Tapestry of Destiny, viewed and re-evaluated the mortal's significance. And karmic destiny.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of FICTION**

**The events, characters and names are fictional and/or derived from real mythology**

**and the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles series are owned by Rick Riordan**

**and the Type-Moon concepts are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi**

**By writing this fanfic, no offense is intended to anyone**

* * *

**NOTES: **It's late. I know. But that's because I had to do tons of research, like reading type-moon essays online about magic and certain characters (only to end up confused) until I was able to write something about the Percy-is-a-concept thingy. Comments and critiques are very appreciated, okay?


	4. Chapter 4: Daphne

Title: _**The Hero No One Knows**_

Chapter 4: the Scribe and the Godling

* * *

I didn't want this to happen...

But I needed to save you.

* * *

"Hey, why aren't we moving?" Michael called out to the driver.

Katie was already alert and had unclipped her hairclip-changing it to a gauche.

Gold stirred in me also. She told me to be on my guard. I looked around, and to the side, a girl and boy there. They looked no older than Katie, and while they looked harmless, Gold felt strongly on them, especially to the girl.

"I heard through the grapevine that a certain boy got teleported to another state." The girl said. She wore glasses and had platinum locks on a single braid that reached on her hips. Her steely blue eyes held an arrogant intellect that made the looker feel inferior.

She looked to the boy beside her and nudged him. The young man with light brown hair and green eyes grumbled something in response.

Katie looked at the two, not lowering her guard, "Oh yeah?"

"Yep." The girl nodded. "We'd like to go with you."

Tony looked out the window, "And why should we agree to that?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "because I can do this." And she snapped her fingers. I didn't notice anything at first, then, like a switch being turned on, I felt this enormous power. Pillars of ice formed in an instant around us.

"That's not good." Michael commented, because all of those pillars of ice were surrounding our truck, pointed threateningly at us.

She snapped her fingers again, and the strong aura this woman emanated, as well as all the pillars of ice, vanished in an instant.

The young woman smiled, a little to sweetly, "And he's our student."

The boy rolled his eyes at this, "...show off."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," I sat in front of the new comers. The boy from earlier had brought out a scroll papyrus and had summoned a trailer truck that was meant to be attached at the back of Tony's truck. You know, since our party's gotten bigger. "You're name is Clemence and Theo is your student." The girl nodded, fidgeting with her braided hair. "And you want to go with us because you want him back home."

She shrugged, "Also because I promised that I'd teach him. And I take my promises very seriously."

The surly boy that was this young woman's companion coughed, which made Clemence grunted, "Also because I was lazy in getting him myself."

"...right." I replied, a little confused. Gold was telling me to keep away from this woman, but since our situation's like this, couldn't help bu cooperate with her (for Clemence being an enemy would be far worse).

I looked at the young man beside her, who looked a little put out at being here, "And you're Lucas, another teacher of Theo."

"Ex-teacher." He corrected.

"Excuse me?"

The girl sighed, "He's just a little put out because he found out that he wasn't the only one teaching a promising pupil."

Lucas merely rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything to dispute Clemence's claim.

Katie, who was now amused regarding the new comers social dynamics, asked, "You both feel different though."

The new male crossed his arms together, "I'm just a scribe. A mortal, really."

That piqued my interest, "Really? You belong to the House of Life?" I leaned forward, "We claimed sanctuary on the New York Nome sometime ago." I told him.

He did a double take, "You've met Amos Kane? Personally?"

I nodded, "Katie and I've met him." Yes, but to be honest, it's more of a misadventure rather than an adventure if you ask me.

"Wow." Lucas sounded really surprised.

Katie nodded, turning to Clemence, "How about you?"

She looked at me fidgety, "Who, me?"

We nodded.

"I guess I'm what Lucas would call a godling." She said.

"You mean, you're hosting a primordial diety inside you?" Katie asked. Everyone in the room was looking seriously at Clemence, even Lucas. Though, I find it very suspicious that Lucas - the one who was initially accompanying Clemence - didn't know that.

Clemence shrugged, "You could say that. But," her eyes met mine and I felt Gold stir in me -alert and on-guard, telling me to avoid her-

"...bossier." Lucas' initial interest was gone now.

"But of course!" she turned to him, "Had I not saved you from Sarah Jacobi, you and your family would be dead by now." Sarah Jacobi? That's a familiar sounding name. "And I do _love_ helping people."

"You mean accumulating life debts from people whom you would use as leverage to further your goals as soon as they're convenient." Lucas grumbled.

"And what perfect timing I did on asking for your immediate compensation because those lindworms would've been digesting your corpse by now." Her smile was sweet and without malice, "Besides, don't we all have goals?"

We knew Clemence was the most suspicious one here, but we don't really have much of a choice here (and because making her an enemy wouldn't bode well with us) so Katie decided to change the topic.

"Daphne," she looked at me, "What's an einherjar?"

Clemence looked intrigued by her question, but she was probably more interested in me rather than Katie's query.

"Well, I'm not really sure myself but if I'd hazard a guess they're souls in the employ of a valkyrie." At least that's the roughest yet clearest answer that I could give to her without confusing her.

"They're the chosen slain of the battle-maidens." Clemence added, "Worthy mortal souls chosen by valkyries. They are tempered through the hardships and battles a valkyrie undergoes, preparing for the day Ragnarok would come."

"Mortals?" Katie looked at her, "But Michael is a demigod. A son of Apollo, in fact."

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't know what was going on with Michael's case, to be honest. Luckily, Clemence stepped in again.

"For that to have happened, the archer einherjar had most likely forsaken his Olympian heritage in order to bind himself to her." she motion to me.

It was at that moment that Michael materialized beside me, like a ghost appearing out of nowhere - first being a wispy translucent silhouette then becoming an opaque person. "Who's talking about me?"

Katie ignored it, "Micheal, does your dad know?"

"About what?"

"About," Katie motioned to all of him, "all this. And you breaking your ties with Olympus."

He shrugged, non-pulsed, "I don't know. I didn't realize that I had cast myself away from him until later. But I guess he knows about it - our godly parents are always watching down on us, remember - can't say if he's infuriated or sad or happy though."

Michael then turned to Clemence, "You know, you know an awful lot about einherjars"

"I know bits and pieces." She smiled at him.

"Care to tell us anything else?" he added.

"Well, traditionally, there are seven classes an einherjar could belong to. They're the Sabre, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Rider and Berserker Class. Every new recruit is _weighed_ in by the valkyrie and then after finding out their... erm attributes, is assigned a class."

I didn't know these things, and I asked Gold if it were true and her answer was for me to continue listening to Clemence.

"Take you, for example," she looked at Michael, "you're obviously an archer class seeing as half of your essences is made up of Apollo, a deification of the ideal archer. Since you're also a demigod, you would've made an average Sabre class, and a below-par Caster class should you possess your father's other abilities like prophecy and healing."

"What does being an Archer class mean? Do I, like, get to use super finishing moves or something?" Michael asked.

Clemence tilted his head, "I don't know about finishing moves but aside from the non-archery powers you still might possess before dying, you now also have the innate power to draw upon a near unlimited number arrows from your spirit. Aside from that, you possess all the characteristics you had that made you a great archer, only this time, they've been increased by a... uh... rank I guess."

Tony slowed down the truck. We looked at each other, wondering why we stopped.

A few moments later, Tony entered the trailer. "Theo's not answering my calls."

That got me worried. Especially since we were expecting a call from him.

"Why can't you teleport us like last time?" Lucas asked, looking at Clemence, "You're supposed to be super powerful, aren't you?"

Clemence tilted her head, "I had to use the natural energies of the surrounding last time. And we were standing on a leyline back then." She told him which I didn't really get, "The only reason why I was able to do something like that in this frail body of mine is because of that. Isn't that also the reason why you build your Per Ankh nome there? Because of the leyline?"

I really don't know what they were talking about, but I didn't pay any attention because I was worried about Theo.

"I could use all the natural energies of the surroundings but because we are far from a leyline, doing something like that would inadvertently reduce every living thing within a mile into ashes. Do you want that? To kill every plant, animal, spirit and person in the vicinity?"

That shut him up.

Katie brought out a golden Drachma, or a golden coin that's considered as the Olympian currency. "We could Iris message him..."

She paused.

"But they're not working right now."

I was really getting worried alright.

* * *

Despite not knowing whether or not Theodore was alive, we decided that it would be best if we just go on with the original plan.

When we were in a pit stop, for meal breaks as well as filling up the tank with gas, Tony tried to call Theo again.

I didn't get to eat my food much because I had no appetite.

In the diner we were in, seated around a big table, Tony gasped when some picked up.

"Hello?" I looked at Tony hopefully, "Who's this?"

Katie made a move to grab the phone, "Percy? It's me Katie." she then pressed the loud speaker button.

"_Katie?_" Percy sounded that he was panting.

"What happened? Why is Theo not answering our calls?" Katie asked.

"_He's... -grunt-... unconscious_." He grunted again and I swear, I head an old lady scream in pain.

"What do you mean he's unconscious? What happened?" I asked.

Percy groaned, "You know, I'm kind of busy right now" He told us, "Here, I'm giving it to you Alabaster."

Who's the heck Alabaster? And that's a seriously stupid name.

"W-wait! Percy!" The Alastor boy stuttered, "...uhm. Hello?"

"Who're you and what happened to Theo?"

"He's unconscious," he told, just like Percy.

"Why?" I, too, was getting annoyed.

"We fought earlier." He said casually.

"WHAT?!" I recomposed myself because our group, including nearby tables were looking at me and my sudden outburst.

"He just passed out because of..." he paused, like he was thinking of a lie or something, "...exhaustion."

"Liar! What did you do to him? Is he hurt?" I called out, a little more collected (but still as rattled) than before.

"You know what, I'm busy right now. And we're fighting two persistent gorgons," I felt an unpleasant shiver run down my spine when he said the monster's name, "while guarding your recuperating friend, so please, can you call again later?"

And with that, he hung up.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of FICTION**

**The events, characters and names are fictional and/or derived from real mythology**

**and the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles series are owned by Rick Riordan**

**and the Type-Moon concepts are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi**

**By writing this fanfic, no offense is intended to anyone**


	5. Chapter 5: Theodore

Title: _**The Hero No One Knows**_

Chapter 5: Roman Camp

* * *

I didn't choose to be an _Einherjar_

But what other option do I have?

* * *

"Urgh"

My head hurts. My whole body hurts.

I slowly open my eyes, and the first thing I see is not the ceiling, but the indigo sky. I felt the mattress, and instead of the total-body support a mattress would give, I felt a certain hardness. And dampness. My hand was touching something squishy too, and I brought it over my face.

"...mud?"

It looked like I passed out. To be honest, lately, I've been losing consciousness way too often.

I wasn't lying on a bed and I wasn't in a room. I was outside. In the wilderness. With my field of vision, it looked like the trees and the surroundings were different from the ones before I passed out. Was I... moved when I was unconscious?

Ignoring the pain wrecking all over my body, I tried to sit up.

"P-Percy?" He had his back turned to me. That boy who I fought earlier was beside Percy. I looked farther and I saw the gorgons that were chasing Percy was back. Good as new. The other one even had a new batch of Cheese 'n' Weiner samples in a shiny new tray.

"You awake now, Theo?" Percy asked, not looking at me.

"Y-yeah," I looked at my body and I saw that was still injured; bandaged but injured.

The boy named Alabaster threw a fireball at the gorgons. One of them was hit, but it didn't completely vaporize her. Instead, erm... it looked like charred barbeque that was leaking dust.

Disgusting.

"Persistent, aren't they?" Alabaster told Percy.

"Yes." Percy nodded tiredly.

They needed help. I racked my brain for a way of disposing the monsters because defeating them by conventional means seemed futile. If only there was a way to banish...

...Banish.

My eyes widened.

I summoned my Grimoire from the Duat. Not only that, from the same Duat portal, I also pulled the books given to me by Lucas and Clemence. I first grabbed the leather bound book given by Lucas and opened it.

"Alabaster," I didn't look at him, frantically searching for Lucas' notes regarding the subject that I wanted, "Do you know any banishment spells?"

The boy, who looked like my age, turned to me, "Banishment?" He tilted his head as he saw me crouching over my books. "I could but there's too much preparation time for that."

I believe him, but I wasn't one to just be contented with an explanation like that, "Then we'll just have to improvise."

"What do you mean?"

I folded a page from Lucas journal that had promising knowledge, "Banishment is just sending them to another place. Instead of sending them to _just_ another place, why not send the to a different reality?"

His eyes widened, "You mean sending them to another dimension?" His surprise turned to a sly grin, "I see..."

"It'll be useless to send them in another place because that place might still be governed by their leader," I felt a slight but terrible chill, and the earth oddly shook too, "and we have to assume that their leader is capable of sending these monsters to our location, so it's best to send them to a dimension with an entirely different set of Laws. One not governed by their leader." The earth rumbled again.

Alabaster stepped back, sending Percy a 'cover us' and 'buy us some time' looks, "It would be preferable too if we send them to a place that's very hard to enter and leave." His grin was feral-like but I didn't feel scared because his grin was a smile of confidence.

"I could think of a few places but-" I started.

"-I'd serve as your focal point!" Alabaster finished. Focal points, or casters, have to be durable. For one to do high-end magic stuff, one must first be strong enough to cast it. The spell we were doing is unfathomable to a mortal like me, but to a demigod like Alabaster, well, it _might _work.

I saw Percy behead a gorgon, who immediately turned to dust. Unfortunately, the other gorgon replaced the gorgon that Percy destroyed.

"But-!" I stopped because I found a page in Lucas' book that talks about a spell called 'Seven Ribbons of Hathor'. I scanned it immediately. Reading it, I found this spell to be too constraining.

I turned to Alabaster, "I think we can do what we want, but they're just conceptual theories. Who knows what would happen if..."

Alabaster cut it, "I believe in you."

...what?

He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "I believe it would work."and he smiled at me, in an assuring and trusting way, "because Theo..."

.

"...magic is all about Believing."

.

I looked at him. His resolve was admirable.

Damnit.

"Okay."

The spell about 'Hathor's Seven Ribbons' needed a physical artefact, one which we didn't have, one which we can't create right away, and one which we cannot summon from the Duat. Fortunately, the spells' mechanics and incantation, as well as its theory, were all written in Lucas' book. Granted, it was all metaphysics and theory... but I...but.

.

Magic is all about Believing.

.

"We could reverse engineer this spell." I gave the book to Alabaster as I looked around, dunking my hand through my pockets, "Pen, I need a pen."

Percy had kicked the gorgon he was fighting, and said gorgon somehow exploded into dust. Unfortunately, the other gorgon had quickly reformed and was again attacking Percy.

"A pen?" Percy asked. His sword could turn into one, but it would leave him defenseless. Plus, it's made of Celestial Bronze; it would just phase through me.

But I had markers. Granted, it was markers filled with temperamental ink. Ink that I have yet to test because I didn't have any supervision from my teachers, but it was ink that can do what I wanted to do. _Supposedly_.

...my options were limited, but...

"Nevermind, Percy." I told him. I concentrated and a portal that connected this reality to the Duat opened. It was a hole as big as the hole of a Pringles tube; where one can easily stuck one's hand and pull out stuff from it.

I was mentally preparing myself for the task that I was about to do. It didn't matter to me if I'd explode if I made a mistake because I would probably die anyway if the monster got to us.

I wasn't well versed in runology, because I focused on hieroglyphs and the runes I knew about were very few, so all this I was doing were all intellect and stock knowledge, while referring to the books lent to me by my tutors.

When I was halfway through the spell incantation, I hit a wall: the incantation of 'Hathor's Seven Ribbons' was incomplete. Incomplete because it lacked a physical divisor. In the _aritmantic formulae_ (or the spell's skeletal structure), the simplest comparison regarding the spell I was doing, was like doing a division problem.

The dividend is the gorgons, the division symbol (÷) is the focal point (the one Alabaster volunteered for), and the divisor would be the energy through which the caster would manifest his power and will in the physical plane. The quotient then, should theoretically be, the banishment of the monsters.

So it would go like this:

.

gorgons ÷ my will to survive = banishment

.

...which can also be said as:

.

gorgons (Alabaster) me = banishment

.

Where 'me' and my 'will and power' should be greater than the gorgon's.

I touched the spine of the book given to me by Clemence. I hadn't opened it yet even though I haven't finished the book of Lucas, thinking that maybe more knowledge would be located there.

Opening it, I found out that a small part of it was written in the alphabet. And some of those English words were unreadable. Like, there was a footnote written inside the book about the combination of the letters 'M', 'T', 'L', 'Z' that could summon a pillar of water that could cut anything by using the water as a sharp sword.

Then there are runes. Runes that I could not and could never decode-

.

-...yet-

.

-said a voice in my head.

I shook my head and turned the pages randomly. To my luck - and that is some seriously spectacular luck - I ended upon a page about banishments. The passage there said something about not putting too much focus on the physical medium, but more on the symbolism or representations the mediums presented. It also said that the symbolism used should be _strong_ enough to out carry the spell.

So that would mean, in the spell's formula, the divisor should be more than the dividend. The logic would then be like this, a quotient that is less than one would result to success - No: I should be more specific, a quotient that's less than one but greater than zero would produce the desired effect but would inevitably create a random phenomena. A quotient, then, that's equal to one would have no effect at all, while a quotient that's greater than one would backfire on the spell caster. The only way for the spell to be _truly_ successful is if the quotient would be equal to zero.

But to be able to have a quotient of zero, in magical formulae, is impossible. This is because magic, when used by humans, would always, ALWAYS, come with a price. Whether that price would be becoming hungry, or bargaining your Life Force, or even surrendering yourself to a greater power; for a mortal to use magic would be like letting something be taken from you. Supposedly only gods are able to do magic without much consequences, but I'm not a god so I wouldn't really know for sure.

So, to sum it all up:

.

[quotient] greater than 0 but less than 1 = [spell success] + [random phenomena]

[quotient] = 1 = [no effect]

[quotient] greater than 1 = [spell backfire]

[quotient] = 0 = [spell success]

.

So with that presented, we can say that my powers, even combined with a demigod like Alabaster's, would be insufficient in supplementing the success of the spell because monsters have some sort of definite divine composition whose hierarchy is greater than ours. The banishment that I was doing is like trying to take away all the water in the the pacific ocean using a small bucket.

That's just futile right?

But... what if I ask for the aid of another being who's definite divine composition is greater than the gorgons?

...what if we add the factor of a god in the divisor?

The revelation cleared every obstacle that I had foreseen.

"Is there a god of gateways?" I asked Alabaster.

"Janus of Olympus." Alabaster replied after thinking, "But he's mostly Roman."

"Good enough." I told him, not really getting what he said about the Romans.

If I were in a safe environment, I would be happy because I did three things: (1) for the first time, I managed to reverse engineer a spell, (2) I had mixed concepts from two brands of magic to make a cohesive theory, and, (3) I had made my first spell.

I looked at my work, feeling proud of myself, but nervous at the same time.

To use a god as a facilitator is not unheard, nor is it not uncommon (yes, that's a horrible sentence, but that's a _clear_ way of getting my point across) of course, but for someone like me, a noob who's never done this, and for a demigod like Alabaster; a demigod with complicated relationship maps with the divine, well, I have my fingers crossed.

Alabaster looked over at the work I've done, "This is it?" I nodded.

He looked at it and frowned, " I can't read it."

My jaw dropped.

"_**What**_?!" I did all that for nothing?

"Dyslexia," he told me. "And that's probably in a language I would have difficulty in understanding right away."

Percy screamed in frustration, "What?" as he was still engaged in the enemy.

...think, Theo. Think.

I thought alright.

I remembered the fight I participated in, the one with the _kemetic_ scribes, before I was placed into this situation. I had actually assisted Sadie Kane as she tried to summon Ma'at, one of the oldest forms of Order. We were moderately successful... uh... well, not really. And that's only because Sadie had the potential to actually summon it.

Maybe something like that would work? I mean, the only thing I did back then was be an extension of Sadie Kane's magic.

"Hold my hand." I ordered as I stood up.

Alabaster looked at me with a raised brow, "hm..?"

"Just do it." I groaned as I stifled a pained scream. My injuries were starting to hurt all over.

Alabaster did as told. He held my hand as we stood beside each other. On my other hand, I had my Grimoire, turned to the page where I had written my spell.

"Repeat after me, and feel free to use Ancient Greek for this."

He nodded.

We concentrated for a bit. I tried to link my 'self' or 'consciousness' to him using the physical contact. Once it was established, I began to recite.

First, prepare for a horrible poem. It's probably because it'll still be the roughest translation I could do given the time, place and my general lack of capacity to create literature.

.

_"I humbly ask the assistance of the gods,"_

.

A spell circle formed on our feet and the runes and hieroglyphs on my written formula was all over the circle.

Alabaster repeated what I said, but the words spoken by him were in a language I could not comprehend, and it's effects were instantaneous because it felt like we were then under the scrutiny of the entire Cosmos. Or the many, diverse and differing embodiments the Cosmos contained and represented. It was like standing in front of a stadium filled with gods full of contempt at looking at you.

* * *

Hera gasped as she contained (well tried to) the recipients of Alabaster's plea. There were certain laws that the gods themselves cannot break when imposed upon by mortals, and to ignore a properly worded plea to the _Cosmos_ would be one of them. Not many mortals know of this, and this is probably because none of the gods tried to tell it to the mortals (gods are proud being after all).

Hera tried to break the spell's mechanics by closing off the communication raised by the two boys and the gods, but she could only limit it to just to those from Olympus because by totally closing the connection mean be her undoing. In fact, Hera, having limited the recipients of the call, was dispersing or 'dying' because of what she did.

Unfortunately, her plan was not successful. Two Olympians heard the child's gambit: Hecate, for it was _magic_ these two were doing, and Janus - the factor that was supposed to be added to the _divisor_ - for he presided the gates and passageways (and clearly, the _passage_ these two boys have opened was a feat that left him impressed and strangely laughing). Besides, he was more Roman than Greek, and Hera in her Greek form wasn't able to properly include him from Hera's exclusion.

* * *

.

_"Establish the connection, and the Altar shall Open."_

.

Wind enveloped us, and it felt like we were in the middle of a hurricane.

.

_"I have designated the Principles and the Boundary."_

.

Magic was leaking from Alabastor as he spoke, and he glowed like a strong star. Energy that came from him felt like electricity running through my veins. But I tried to stay strong and made sure that I read the spell I had written properly.

.

_"I call upon the Sky-Goddess Hathor, and her seven incarnations."_

.

* * *

In the hall of the gods where Osiris presided, he tsked when he heard that one of his subjects were called. Especially since the official voice of the plea came from a GREEK and MORTAL.

A goddess among his crowd stared at their interim leader. Interim for the seat of the ruler was occupied by a senile, old man.

The old man who sat at the throne was clapping his hands, "Cool! Cool! Cool!"

Everyone heard the reply of the king, and all shifted their attention back at the Falcon.

Osiris sighed, half-irritated and half-amused, "The King has spoken, and that is for you to decided." His answer was directed to the goddess.

Hathor, goddess of Joy, nodded and with a glee not unlike herself, vanished from the hall.

* * *

There was a presence that I felt inside the spell circle, and I knew that the goddess has heard our plea. I looked over at Alabaster and his look told me that he felt it too.

.

_"I have a sign to the hated enemy, Sky-Goddess."_

.

The dust of one of the gorgons slowed in piling up,

.

_"Follow this abominations' flesh and blood and bind them to your curse."_

.

Percy stepped away after he turned the other gorgons to dusts again.

.

_I call then the Geminus factor.  
The god that shall reject the will of the enemy  
Overthrow this abomination's flesh and blood and cast them away with your curse__._

_"The quotient of the problem shall be determined by the Patulcious and Clusivius Factors."_

.

* * *

Janus looked down from Olympus.

With Zeus and the major gods' personae fighting within themselves, slipping out of this place would be a piece of cake.

The only one who saw him leave was a goddess who personified balance.

* * *

.

_"With the Principles Open, I command the Opened Altar."_

.

The two lumps were reforming again but in a much more slower rate.

.

_"Offering these abominations, I summon the forces to carry out my plea."_

.

Electricity cracked around us two and the wind grew more intensely. After this, Percy would tell us that my eyes and Alabaster's eyes glowed.

.

_"Now, I banish thee to the realm of the gods."_

.

And Alabaster, without me knowing, added one last phrase to the spell I had made, "I banish thee to the throne of Olypmus." and one moment later, they were gone: vanishing like smoke in the air.

* * *

In Olympus, in the throne room of the gods, most of the occupants were surprised when something dropped in the middle of the room.

The gods were shocked that a lesser being, a monster of all things, ended up getting _banished_ into their most sacred hall. And because Hera had been using her power to contain the battle that was happening earlier, not one god was able to trace who had cast the banishment spell.

Twenty seconds later, with the enemies indefinitely but not permanently dusted, Zeus looked at everyone.

* * *

When the dust settled and I had dropped to the ground because of the pain from having my nerves overloaded with Alabaster's power, Percy asked the question.

"Is it over?"

I looked over, and I saw a little pile of gorgon dust. There were supposed to be two piles, and all that was left was a small pile that would fit into a small jar.

"Pretty impressive." a new voice asked.

Percy was immediately on the defensive.

I looked over and saw a woman. She had this air around her that was similar to Mr. D from Camp Half-Blood. And she had cow ears protruding from her hair, and her beautiful face showed something that I'd call 'graceous contempt'.

"That they are." A man appeared beside the woman. He was a head taller than the woman, and he had.. erm... two faces. He had one head, but he had two faces. I'm not gonna describe it because I know it sounds so wrong.

"To be honest, I have never been summoned with a Greco-Roman deity before." The woman looked at the man beside him.

She turned to me, grabbing the pile of gorgon dust before coming to me, "And this, druid, is the spoils of your battle."

I tried to sit up, "Spoils?" And druids? A few people were starting to call me that. I'd have to google that later.

Percy turned his sword back to his pen form and went to our aid. He was still on-guard because he was twitchy.

Alabaster sat up, "Think of it as the dropped item after defeating a boss from those RPG video games."

I nodded, "Oh, so what do I do with this?"

The lady with cow ears smiled, and her smile was regal as it was full of love. Unromantic love. "Why don't you try pressing the dust on your little book."

My book?

She then pointed to my Grimoire. I nodded and did what she told me: I opened my magical book and turned to an empty page, I then poured the dust on the page.

At first, nothing happened. But then the page started to absorb the dust, and as it was absorbing the dust, a picture was forming on the page. It was a picture of the grandma-faced gorgon, the one who was offering Cheese N' Weiners to me earlier, and beside her, was a picture of a very beautiful young woman. And her beauty was beyond human comprehension; that her beauty was so dazzling it was scary.

I'm not joking here.

Her beauty didn't inspire positive feelings at all, and her beauty was monstrous. Like she was the idealized version of female perfection and because of it, she was a monster.

Beside the two pictures, there was a an inscription: Beast Pact: Gorgon.

"A pact made by domination." The man with two faces commented, nodding his head.

"So what now?" Percy ignored the two new people, and was talking to me and Alabaster.

The young boy groaned, "We need a place to stay."

"Where to?" Percy asked, supporting me in standing up.

Alabaster turned to the man with two faces, "Can you open a door that could do that?"

The man shrugged, "Maybe."

"What's your price then?" Percy asked. "You gods never do anything without an ulterior motive."

The man appeared to think it over before saying, "A favor."

The woman with cow ears tilted her head, "That's a pretty steep bargain."

The man with two faces shrugged, "you scratch my back..."

Percy and Alabaster both looked at me, and my injuries. "Well he needs immediate care."

"Don't..." I told them, "Don't make this decision because I needed help. I'm," I groaned, "fine."

The shook their heads, "We agree to that exchange." Alabaster started, looking directly at the man.

"You open a door that leads to a place that we want," Percy continued, "And we'd owe you one."

Be careful with your wording, I wanted to say, but the man with two faces smiled already, and raised his hand. A doorway appeared in front of us. "Here you go. A portal that leads to where your heart desires."

* * *

"Now what?" The two gods, named Hathor (for the woman) and Janus (for the man), had left us with the portal still intact. We weren't sure if the doorway would lead all three of us in the same place, because what Janus said was pretty vague - like, I know for sure that the place where my heart desires is different from Percy's. And we didn't get to ask questions because they left to soon.

"We could just _not_ use it," I motioned, "That way you won't owe anyone any favors."

Just then, the ground shook and opened and out came a whole horde of monsters. Monsters that I knew, like those appliance-headed people and serpopards, and monsters that I didn't recognize.

"Are you kidding me?!" Percy yelled in frustration. He grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me to the door way.

He opened the door and, really, it was a portal. Alabaster was behind us as Percy entered the portal.

"Wha-?"

I looked at the place behind the other side of the door.

We were in a highway cut in the base of a cliff. Two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic, stared down at me like eye sockets of a giant skull. In the middle, where the nose would have been, a cement wall jutted from the hillside, with a metal door like the entrance to a bunker.

It might have been a maintenance tunnel. That's probably what mortals thought, if they noticed the door at all. But they couldn't see through the Mist. We three knew the door was more than that especially since two kids in armour flanked the entrance. They wore a bizarre mix of plumed Roman helmets, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, purple T-shirts and white trainers.

The guard on the right looked like a girl, though it was hard to tell for sure with all the armour. The one on the left was a stocky guy with a bow and quiver on his back. Both kids held long wooden staffs with iron spear tips, like old-fashioned harpoons. Oh, and their spears were pointed at us.

Percy, however, didn't bother with them yet. "Alabaster, close the door!"

The young demigod nodded, and right before the first monster got through the portal, the door was closed, then crumbling into dust.

"What's going on?" The boy wearing armour asked.

The girl dropped her spear, "They're demigods, Frank."

"Oh but I'm not-," I started, but Percy placed a hand over my mouth.

"What he means is, yes, I guess we're all demigods."

The boy's eyes started at us suspiciously. While the girl shrugged, "Well, Frank, according to the charter, so long as a demigod, or in this case, demigods appear before the entrance of the Camp, the guardians have the right to let them pass through."

She looked at me and Percy, and added, "Even though they're obviously hiding something."

Frank looked at the girl, "But Hazel-"

"Frank..." she looked at the boy sternly.

"Fine."

* * *

In Olympus, Hera stared as her plans. Ruined but not destroyed. Percy still arrived in Camp Jupiter despite all that's happened.

She looked at the entourage hoping to return Percy back to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe she should tie these loose ends herself.

* * *

SPELL # 01: SPELL of BANISHMENT  
Epithet: he who rejects the will of the Cosmos

_I humbly ask the assistance of the gods:_

_Establish the connection, and the Altar shall Open._

_I have designated the Principles and the Boundary._

___I call upon the Sky-Goddess Hathor, and her seven incarnations.  
__I have a mark on the hated enemy, Sky-Goddess.  
__Follow this abominations' flesh and blood and bind them to your curse.__  
_

_I call then the Geminus factor.  
The god that shall reject the factor of the enemy  
Overthrow this abomination's flesh and blood and cast them away with your curse._

_The quotient of the problem shall be determined by the Patulcious and Clusivius Factors._

_With the Principles Open  
I command the Opened Altar:_

_Offering these abominations, I summon their forces to carry out my plea._

_Now, I banish thee to the realm of the gods._

"I banish thee to the throne of Olypmus."

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of FICTION**

**The events, characters and names are fictional and/or derived from real mythology**

**and the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles series are owned by Rick Riordan**

**and the Type-Moon concepts are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi**

**By writing this fanfic, no offense is intended to anyone**

* * *

**NOTES: **Hope you guys like it! Though I'm not so sure if a monster has ever set foot on the Olympian Throne Room. I figured I'd be one of the best example of giving them the 'finger' or something.


	6. Chapter 6: Daphne

Title: _**The Hero No One Knows**_

Chapter 6: Reply Waiting

* * *

I didn't wish for this...

But I needed to save you.

* * *

I was worried that something bad was happening to Theo, especially since we couldn't reach him again through the phone.

We didn't know what to do but move forward with the original plan - traveling to where they were last located.

Fortunately, we received a call from them telling us that they were okay, that they somehow ended up on the Roman demigod camp. So all we did was change course a little bit, and decided to just fetch Percy and Theodore there, in a place where they are relatively safer (as compared as being in the wild, I mean.)

For a few days, we seemed to have attracted a lot of monsters: from Nemean lions to chimeras, even a flying pig once, but they were just no match to our combined efforts: Clemence and Lucas used magic like crazy, Katie was her demigod self, and I tried to help by sending out my einherjars while making sure that Theo's best friend was safe.

Michael was amazing with his archery, and more than once, he had delivered the killing blow to these monsters. Don't tell him that though because his ego is as big as his pervy-ness.

My other two einherjars also took part in the slaying of monsters.

There was Astrid who was a Dame (female knight) who once participated in the Hundred Years' War. She was this curvy young woman with womanly charms. Don't let her womanly charms fool her, because in the battlefield, she was like a blonde, blue-eyed Xena the Warrior Princess. She fights with a short sword and a buckler, combining conventional sword styles with gymnastics. She's my Sabre class einherjar.

The other einherjar was a tall, stocky young man named Sergei. He was our newest recruit that Gold had found. Actually, Sergei isn't his real name; it was a name I gave him because he couldn't remember his name anymore. At first glance, with his pale complexion, immaculately angular face, and strong build, one would find him intimidating. But he was a gentle giant with raven-colored hair, blue eyes and sinewy hands. Trust me, he looks like a high fashion Italian model or something. He's a Berserker class einherjar, but he was anything but a berserker; he was less of a fighter on default, but he could fight the good fight when times were needed.

My three einherjars were growing in strength, and they're a bit overprotective of me, and at time they could be a pain (with Astrid being such a banshee at times, Sergei being such a mellow person, and Michael being such a pervert) I have grown accustomed to them that I sometimes see them as my older siblings.

Anyway, we were nearing the Roman Camp, and instead of feeling relieved, well, I just feel something bad's gonna happen.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of FICTION**

**The events, characters and names are fictional and/or derived from real mythology**

**and the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles series are owned by Rick Riordan**

**and the Type-Moon concepts are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi**

**By writing this fanfic, no offense is intended to anyone**


	7. Chapter 7: Theodore

Title: _**The Hero No One Knows**_

Chapter 7: Alabaster vs Juno

* * *

I didn't choose to be an _Einherjar_

But what choice do I have?

* * *

The two demigods were Frank and Hazel. Apparently, they were ROMAN demigods. Both Percy and Alabaster were Greek demigods, and I don't know if that was supposed to mean something, but the two didn't point it out.

They were escorting us to the Roman Camp or city or metropolis. According to them, it's safe there. Apparently.

I thought maybe I could call and tell Daphne and the others about this, but there seemed to be no cellphone coverage in the tunnels we were in. Maybe when we're out, I could call her?

The tunnel cut through solid rock, about the width and height of a school hallway. At first, it looked like a typical maintenance tunnel, with electric cables, warning signs, fuse boxes on the walls and lightbulbs in wire cages along the ceiling. As we walked deeper into the hillside, the cement floor changed to tiled mosaic. The lights changed to reed torches, which burned but didn't smoke. A few hundred yards ahead, I saw a square of daylight.

A few more minutes of walking, and the glow at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, and finally our group burst into sunlight.

The sight was definitely a sight to behold. Spread out at our feet was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. The basin floor was rumpled with smaller hills, golden plains and stretches of forest. A small clear river cut a winding course from a lake in the center and round the perimeter, like a capital G.

The geography could've been anywhere in northern California – live oaks and eucalyptus trees, gold hills and blue skies. That big inland mountain – what was it called, Mount Diablo? – rose in the distance, right where it should be. To be perfectly honest, it felt like I stepped into a secret world. In the center of the valley, nestled by the lake, was a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments.

"Oh, Annabeth would've loved to see this." Percy whispered to himself.

Other buildings looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens. We could see an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains and statues. A five-storey-tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack.

Percy was smiling now, "she definitely would want to see this."

Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with even more impressive buildings – temples, if I'm not mistaken.

Several stone bridges crossed the river as it wound through the valley and, in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. I thought it looked like an elevated train track. But Alabaster told us that it was most definitely an aqueduct.

However, the strangest part of the valley was right below us. About two hundred yards away, just across the river, was some sort of military encampment. It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes. Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with oversized mounted crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers. A wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading towards the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armour. We could hear the clank of hammers at a forge and the smell of meat cooking over a fire.

I've been to the Greek Camp before, and there's some elements here that felt similar, but at the same time it was different. And I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter," Frank said. "There," he pointed the city below, "you'll be safe."

Hazel looked at us, a little suspicious. "All you have to do is get across the river."

"And get past the sentries" Frank added, "if they decide to shoot you, I mean."

Hazel turned to Frank, "Well I think someone should tell those sentries that we have new... er..." she looked at us with a look that screamed 'I am watching you' and finished with, "...guests."

Frank looked at her, dejected, "...Fine." Before he left, he did whisper something to Hazel that I didn't quite hear, but I was pretty sure that he was just telling her to be careful around suspicious us.

You know, normally, I would've tried to dispel the thought that we mean any harm, but I didn't think that I was the leader here - this whole business of gods and magic was all new to me, so I was waiting for any moves of Percy or Alabaster and go from there.

"Something's... wrong with the water." was the first thing Percy said when we neared the huge body of water that separated us from the city.

I touched it, "Well, it seems fine." But I guess it's different for someone like Percy and Alabaster who were demigods.

Hazel looked at us, to Percy to be precise, "What do you mean?"

Percy raised a hand, and I swear, the water rose a little as it was a hand trying to reach for Percy, but something made him and the water hesitate. "Usually I love the water, but this river seems… powerful, and not necessarily friendly too."

Hazel gasped a little at what the water did, but didn't say a word. If anything she seemed to be more on-guard now.

Alabaster turned to me, "Can you summon a boat then? Being a scribe and all."

Hazel turned to me, "Scribe?"

I looked at her, smiling sheepishly. The poor girl was probably more confused now. I needed to dispel that else she decided that we're the enemy or something. "Magician. Kinda." I told her, summoning my Grimoire from the Duat. Hazel eeped a little when she saw the small portal form in front of me. The Duat is like a pocket dimension where I can store my things, amongst other things. Think of it as a portable locker, if you will.

It was a good thing that I still have a little more energy in me because any lesser of my energy reserves and the summoning spell would not have worked.

Hazel looked at my magical book, "So, what now?"

I also brought out a marker from the Duat. I opened the book on an empty page and draw the hieroglyph, or Egyptian writing, for summoning a boat.

"Boat!" I yelled as loud as I can. I could say it in Ancient Egyptian, and maybe I should've because using Ancient Egyptian would be more efficient and would produce better results, but using that language takes too much of my energy. English just meant using less of my energy, though I knew it would still get the job done. Nothing happened at first, and Hazel's brow rose when nothing happened. But then the hieroglyphs I've written on my book glowed. The writing floated into the air, and with a bright light, an Egyptian reed boat appeared on the edge of the water.

"Really?" Alabaster turned to me, "This thing?" he definitely wasn't impressed. But I couldn't care less because Percy suddenly smiled.

"That's awesome!" Yeah, my idol's praise was more important than Alabaster's contempt.

Hazel tilted her head, "I've seen better."

Frank, after talking to the sentries, came to us, his eyes focused on the Egyptian reed boat. "Whoa!"

Percy jumped into the boat. It looked like it can carry all five of us, which I am thankful for. Alabaster and Hazel needed a little convincing before they go on.

"I am not getting on that _thing_." Hazel crossed her arms.

Frank was in the boat with me and Percy already.

Alabaster nodded, "Is that thing even safe?"

Percy grinned, "It's pretty safe. I can feel it."

The only girl in the group stomped her foot, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

No one answered because with a speed ill-fitting to a boat like ours, it sped up like a speed boat. I looked at Frank and saw that he was just as surprised as I was. I turned to Percy and saw him smiling at me. We spun a few times before going to Hazel and Alabaster.

"See," Percy started, "Pretty safe."

Alabaster sighed defeatedly, "Of course you'd say that, you sea god _evilspawn_." He climbed into the boat, and looked harshly at Percy - who was still smiling.

Hazel didn't budge for a moment, before saying, "...fine, I'll get on. But the first suspicious thing I see and feel, I'm bring out my sword and running it through your throats."

Frank laughed, "I've never seen you this dramatic before, Hazel." He received and elbow on the ribs courtesy of Hazel.

"What was that?"

Frank tried to laugh, "Nothing."

Then, after a shaky start, the reed boat sped right through the water, and we were at the entrance of the city in no time.

Weird, though, is that there seemed to be a welcoming committee there waiting for us. And one of them was a girl. She was obviously a leader. She wore a regal purple cloak over her armour. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must have been about Percy's age, with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair.

Her eyes looked at us, smiling in a regal, queen-like way. And then her eyes settled on Percy.

Percy didn't recognize her, but the girl stared at him as if she'd seen him in her nightmares.

"What's your name?" while she looked like she had seen a ghost, her composure was so... held-together that she sounded like she was only mildly surprised.

Percy tilted his head, "Percy Jackson. I've only recently recovered my memory, but I get the feeling that you know me." he chuckled awkwardly, "so, do I know you?"

"P-Percy Jackson?" the girl's voice definitely quivered.

Hazel turned from looking at Percy then looking at the girl. Actually, the people assembled there were doing the same, but a new voice broke the trance-like state of everyone.

"Camp Jupiter, I bring you the Son of Neptune!" the voice came from a shining seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.

If it was possible for the campers to look more stunned, they did. The girl with the purple cloak knelt, right after her jaw hitting the floor because of what she heard. The others followed her lead. One kid got down so hastily he almost impaled himself on his sword. Personally, I didn't know Percy was a child of Poseidon, or Neptune (is there any difference?) until this tall lady told us.

Hazel was the first to speak. "O, great Juno."

She and Frank also fell to their knees, leaving Percy, me and Alabaster the only people standing. I should probably kneel too, and I was about to, when all of a sudden, Alabaster yelled out one phrase.

"YOU BITCH!" And all hell broke loose.

* * *

In retrospect, I didn't even think Alabaster was capable of such foul language until I heard it, very clearly, come out from his lips.

The things that followed after that were definitely eye-popping.

You know how I fought him some time ago and lost, well it turns out he was only taking it _easy_ on me because the display of magic that he did when he outright attacked the Roman Queen Goddess was so spectacular!

Light danced all over the place, the elements were summoned, manipulated and destroyed right before my very eyes, and Divine Words - sweet mother - the Divine Words Alabaster said were full of awe!

Everyone else, especially the campers were so shocked. They found it hard to believe that a demigod even challenged Juno, and was able to _keep up_ with the goddess. I know normally, this was unheard of, so I wondered why Hera/Juno was weak here. Sure, she blocked and defended against most of Alabaster's blows, but those that hit definitely looked painful. Especially the part where (and can I be graphic here?) Alabaster threw _Greek Fire_ on her. To see a goddess' flesh burn then reform was definitely something I never want to see again.

"I told them they should've vaporized you." Juno said irately as she used her magic to reform her face again. It's probably good too because seeing her all charred earlier was so disgusting.

"And you talk too much, bitch." Alabaster then threw a bolt of lightning at her. It hit her squarely on the stomach, and it seriously would've pierced anyone but it only sent Juno a couple of feet away.

Juno rolled her eyes, "I am stronger here. Especially since we are near _my_ city."

Alabaster scoffed, "We'll see about that." And they continued their magic battle.

Hazel was the first one to recover from the shock. She was near me, and I didn't see it until I was already bested; she quickly had her sword pointed at my throat. "What is the meaning of this?"

The other campers, especially the female leader followed suit and pointed their weapons at Percy and me.

Percy saw me, and did something with his hands. Then, a tall wall of water formed behind him. His eyes locked with Hazel, and I saw shock and a little hint of fear on her. Hazel tried to stab me with her weapon, but her weapon must be made from the same material as Percy's pen because it phased right through me. I am mortal, so weapons made for killing monsters wouldn't hurt me.

That was all the distraction I needed to run back to where Percy was, with his threatening wall of water.

"Someone moves and everyone gets wet." He told the campers. Reinforcements arrived for the enemies, and we were now even more outnumbered but Alabaster continued his battle with Juno and Percy shielded me from the campers.

Frank has an arrow raised, pointed towards us, and a few campers followed suit. One of them let it loose, and the others followed. A sea of arrows were raining down on us, but Percy did something with his hand, and I swear, the water moved (without getting me and Percy wet) to shield us.

Up above, Juno saw the situation. "That's enough!" and she glowed. And glowed. And glowed, and it was like a bomb going off in slow motion.

Alabaster saw it and said, "Oh no, you don't." He then said a Divine Word, something that sent Juno hurling a few feet in the air. Quickly, he ran back to me and Percy and summoned a pretty impressive dome around us. Percy release his hold on the water, and the small-scale tsunami that followed disoriented a good chunk of our assailants.

"She's trying to show her true godly self."

I at least know what that meant, and that is not a good thing.

"Should we banish her?" Alabaster turned to me.

"Can we banish her? This is _her _city after all." I told him. Generally, with banishment spells, you cannot banish someone away from their natural habitat. It's theoretically possible, but very hard (more like, close to impossible) to of it like this: what Alabaster wants to do is banish someone from his home - someone who has his own set of keys to his place, that same someone who knows all the entrances (secret or otherwise) to his home.

"Enough, campers." a new voice said with a volume that I know could be heard at the farthest part of the city. I looked up and saw a man, the same man who had opened a door that led us to this camp. He had two faces, and I immediately knew that this was Janus, the Roman god of doorways.

All eyes, Juno included, turned to him. The arrows being sent to our direction stopped.

"Juno, Lord Jupiter calls for you." Janus said. "Perhaps if you've left a little of your essences in Olympus then you must've heard him. He's pretty furious."

Juno rolled her eyes, didn't say anything and vanished. But not before turning to the leader of the Camp Jupiter, "I give my blessing to the Son of Neptune. Reyna, I leave his care to you." she then turned to Alabaster, "The other one, well, you decide his fate."

Janus rolled his eyes and vanished too.

Alabaster was probably really was asking for it because he called out, "Why so weak Hera? Did I just fight _all_ of you and keep up?" He looked proud of himself because he smiled to himself and turned to Reyna, the female leader, "I'm done now."

I sighed, "Demigods are definitely weird."

* * *

The verbal exchange of husband and wife was... Olympian. Jupiter was angry because of his wife's underhanded tactics (and she definitely didn't respect his authority), while Juno threw back that if Jupiter wasn't so... close-minded (was what the gods deciphered after the gods filtered through Hera's colorful adjectives) then she wouldn't be forced to act on her own.

* * *

Hecate, in the realm of Magi let out a sigh of relief. Sure, what her son did was not one of his best moments, but at least it ended relatively nicely. With him intact too.

The only good thing, aside from Alabaster being in one piece, was that Hera probably didn't expect her gamble would turn out like this.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of FICTION**

**The events, characters and names are fictional and/or derived from real mythology**

**and the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles series are owned by Rick Riordan**

**and the Type-Moon concepts are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi**

**By writing this fanfic, no offense is intended to anyone**

* * *

**NOTES: **Hope you guys like it!


End file.
